Klaus Mikaelson VS Hippies
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de Sofia313 - Il y a une raison pour laquelle Klaus déteste tellement les années 60 ...


**Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas traduit mais j'ai eu une année remplie et je travaille pendant les vacances. Sans compté que je suis aussi bêta donc ça n'aide pas. **

**Si vous avez des idées pour des traductions de fictions, je vous en prie, faites moi en part et si elles me plaisent, je les traduirais.**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! On se revoit à la fin ;-) **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

Californie, 1966

Klaus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir proprement, il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Ce n'était pas juste sa gueule de bois, c'était autre chose. Qu'avait-il fait la nuit dernière ? Honnêtement, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Où avait-il été ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Comment était-il arrivé à la maison ? Aucune idée. Et bien, ça arrivait de temps en temps. Il faisait clair dehors, mais, heureusement, quelqu'un avait fermé les rideaux, il ne se sentait pas de se lever encore. Il soupira et roula sur le coté quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul, il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait à coté de lui.

Il était de dos, tout ce qu'il voyait été ses longues boucles dorées. Pas mal, aussi il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Curieusement, il la retourna pour voir son visage. Heureusement, au moins il avait choisi une jolie fille … Oh Seigneur ! Elle était Il ! C'était un garçon ! Saleté de mec hippie aux longs cheveux ! Nom de Dieu, c'était le pire réveil qu'il n'ait jamais eu … Il était sous la même couverture que ce foutue hippie ! Il détestait les hippies ! Seigneur, est-ce qu'il s'était nourri sur un hippie ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose, il avait du voler aussi haut qu'un cerf-volant. Non, non, non, comment avait-il pu être tellement stupide … Il allait se mettre sur ses pieds quand une main lui toucha le dos. Oh non, s'il-vous plait, non …

- **Bonjour, rayon de lune**, ronronna une voie de femme, du moins il espérait que c'était une femme.

Doucement, il se retourna de l'autre coté et, heureusement, l'autre "personne" semblait être en fait une femme. Elle avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux verts, elle était probablement dans le début de la vingtaine.

- **Qu'est-ce que** … murmura-t-il, elle sourit et toucha sa joue.

La nuit dernière était géniale, la meilleure nuit de ma vie, dit-elle.

**- Oh bien,** murmura-t-il, **nom d'un chien, que se passe-t-il ici **… Puis il nota qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

**- Nom de Dieu, où est-ce que je suis ?** Cassa-t-il.

La fille le regardait, confuse.

**- Tu es à la maison, rayon de lune, dans la communauté.**

**- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !** La cassa-t-il en s'asseyant … Il était dans une sorte de petite pièce, allongé sur un matelas. Il n'y avait pas de porte, juste un rideau à ficelles coloré. Il avait définitivement besoin de sortir d'ici.

**- Wouah …** murmura le gars endormi. **C'était comme planer, mec.**

**- La ferme**, siffla Klaus, tendu, et il se leva. Il semblait qu'il y avait des fleurs peintes sur tout son corps. Parfait.

**- Nom de Dieu, où sont mes habits ?**

**- Tu les as brulé, mec,** répondit le mec hippie. **Tu étais genre, tu ne mettrais plus jamais d'habits. T'étais loin, mec.**

Ça devait être un cauchemar. Le seul "vêtements" que Klaus vit était un court peignoir à imprimer fleural, qui appartenait surement à la fille. Non … Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Avec colère, il s'enveloppa avec et marcha vers la porte. Il déplaça la saleté de rideau à ficelles et heurta une chèvre. Elle le regarda et chevrota. C'était juste de mieux en mieux … Là, des mecs hippies étaient allongés sur un canapé louche et sur des poufs, ils semblaient vraiment relaxés.

**- Salut, mec**, dit l'un d'eux quand Klaus passa en marchant devant eux.

**- La ferme !** Cassa Klaus.

**- Wouah ! C'est quoi ces vibrations négatives, mec ?**

Klaus ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait rire ou pleurer, ce cauchemar ne se finissait pas …

**- Attends**, cria la voix de la femme. Elle courru totalement nu et attrapa sa main. **Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

Bien, il en avait assez. Klaus révéla ses crocs avant de se retourner vers la fille. Etonnement, elle ne fut pas surprise du tout, à la place, elle révéla ses propres crocs. Tous les autres hippies suivirent son exemple. Non, non, non, il n'avait pas …

**- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que je vous ais transformé**, murmura-t-il.

**- Tu l'as assurément fait, mec**, dit un des hippies. **Tu étais genre, tu nous aimais et tu pouvais pas vivre sans nous, mec.**

Klaus était incapble de parler, ceci était PIRE qu'un cauchemar. En quelque sorte, il réussit à libérer sa main de la poignée de la fille et s'enfuit. La fille essaya de le suivre mais, heureusement, le soleil la stoppa. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, la communauté semblait être au milieu de nulle part. Il lui fallut une éternité avant de réussir à trouver la route et d'arrêter une voiture. Le conducteur rigola comme un fou jusqu'à ce que Klaus ne casse le cou de cet idiot. L'homme portait un terrible pantalon à carreaux et un tee-shirt à imprimer fleural, mais, même ça, était mieux que le peignoir.

Klaus conduisit jusqu'à la ville dans un complet silence, le trajet sembla durer une éternité. Il était plus que soulagé quand il fut finalement à la maison. Cela avait été bien plus qu'horrible. Il stationna la voiture en face de la maison où il vivait en ce moment, le cauchemar était finalement fini. Malheureusement, il rencontra Elijah avant d'arriver dans sa chambre. Les yeux d'Elijah s'élargirent quand il le vit.

**- Qu-est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es parti pendant plusieurs jours …**

**- Je ne veux pas en parler**, le cassa Klaus. **Jamais.**

Elijah leva les sourcils.

**- Bien …**

**- Je veux dire, Elijah, si tu ramènes ça à la surface, je te jure que je te dague.**

Elijah sembla confus, Klaus le dépassa aussi vite qu'il le put et entra dans sa chambre. Et bien, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il était sûr que cela était fini maintenant. Il avait créé tout un tas de vampires hippies. Si ce n'était pas une chose diabolique à faire, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :-) Laissez moi une review ! ;-)**

**A la prochaine ! **

**Clara.**


End file.
